It's a Woman's World
by your-lie-in-september
Summary: A world meeting goes to hell earlier than usual when America shows up late... as a girl. And when he/she has no recollection of ever being a guy, it's only the beginning of one massive head ache for England and the rest of the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

It's a Woman's World

England grimaced as he felt his phone in his pocket buzz from an incoming text message. It was France, who had felt generous enough to include him in a world group chat. Most nations were part of this world wide text conversation, save those who actually cared about the meeting, or in all cases Germany.

 **Where is Amérique?**

He mumbled a curse under his breath and formed a reply to Francis' text. He was never usually included in the conversation, since he actually _tried_ to pay attention during world meetings.

 **I don't know. Now sod off Frog!**

But as much as he hated talking to France, the Frog had raised a good point. Where was America? The American, annoying as he may be, was never this late to a meeting.

He turned his phone off and stowed it away in his bag hoping to not feel it buzz again.

He shifted his attention once more to Germany's presentation about the global economy and how everything seemed to be less than impressive. England tapped his pen of his paper pad, leaving sporadic dots all over the paper. He eventually started drawing a Union Jack tacking up the whole paper.

He _tried_ paying attention. You couldn't accuse him of not trying.

The German kept talking and eventually, England got tired of doodling and started observing what other nations were doing. Francis was texting, still, and was making faces at Prussia and Spain. Japan had a manga opened on his lap. Hungary and Austria were exchanging lovesick looks from across the table.

But out of all the nations he saw, there was no America. Sealand was there. He would have to get rid of him later. Even, what's his face, Canada was here.

"America, you're up next," he announced. "America? America, are you here?"

There was no response only an undertone of mumbling.

"Since _Amerika_ is not here, we can move forward with our presentations," Germany said. "That means England you are up next."

He nodded in response and gather up his needed material for his presentation. He made his way to head of table where Germany was positioned with Italy positioned to the right of the German.

The Italian was absent mindedly drawing on his notes. But, compared to his doodle of the Union Jack, Italy's drawing of Spain and Romano, who were sitting not too far away from him; it looked like a Renaissance masterpiece.

"Thank you, Germany," he said clearing his throat.

"So on today's agenda of the global economy, I would like to address the upcoming elections concerning the British exit from the EU, better known as "Brexit"," he said. "As my newly re-elected prime minister, David Cameron has promised Britons a vote on the "Brexit" in the nearby future-"

He let his sentence trail off as a blonde hair girl made her way into the meeting room. She twisted the handle as she closed the door, as to avoid making too much noise. She was dressed formal business attire a white blouse, black slacks and blazer, and heels. In her hands, she held a bag and a brown jacket.

"England, if you could please continue your presentation," Germany prompted. But as England continued to stare, more nations' attentions turned to the girl.

The blonde looked up, as if feeling the stares of everyone on her. She blushed and let out a nervous laugh.

"Sorry I'm running a bit late, guys," she said rushing over to the empty seat next to…where he was seated. "My closet was totally out of whack and I couldn't find any of my clothes."

Her accent and vocabulary was eerily familiar to someone else that he knew…

"America? Is that you?" he asked in disbelief.

"Duh, Iggy, who else would it, be?" she laughed. "And, how many times do I have to tell you? You can call me Alaina."

"Alaina?" France piped up from his spot at the table.

"Francis, _il se détache_. Don't play dumb," she scoffed. The Frenchman and several others gaped at "America"'s use of language. "You've known my name ever since Iggy gave it to me."

She looked around the table, smiling expectantly. She was, however, met with confused glances.

England could feel a pit of uncertainty as the girl's smile began to fade. Was it truly possible that this girl was really America?

"Alfred," he began cautiously only to be interrupted by Alaina.

"England, the least thing you could do is call me by my name," the girl laughed. "But Alfred sounds like a cool name too."

He wasn't sure about her, quite yet. He had his doubts about her being America but, there was only one way to be truly sure. Pick her brain.

"Hey America, what's with that hair that keeps sticking up?" Canada asked finally breaking out of his surprised stupor.

"Bro, you should know this," she smiled pleasantly. "Nantucket! I thought you knew this Mattie!"

The Canadian laughed uneasily and shot England a look.

 _'He asked her the wrong question,' he thought to himself. 'Anyone could find that one out. It has to be a personal question. Something only America would know.'_

England made his way from the head of the table, to his original spot. He faced America and stared him, no, her straight in the eye. And he felt embarrassed by the fact that even as a girl, America was still taller than him

"What was the name of your rabbit that you refused to let go of when you were younger?" he asked her, trying to keep his tone as serious as he could.

Alaina's azure eyes were asking the unsaid questions. _Why are you asking me these questions? Why is everyone staring at me? Why are you asking so strange?_

"Flopsy," she whispered her eyes wide and her mouth slightly open in question.

England turned to make eye contact with France and Canada. The pair were equally concerned about their "A" in the FACE family. France was staring intently at the female, and not in his usually flirtatious and borderline predatory look. Canada looked like he was going to scream. The poor Canadian looked so confused about that whole situation.

"So you're the United States of America," he remarked, a brow raised in question.

"Yes," she said in an equally even tone. "Yes, I am. And I'm here to represent my people _not_ to focus on my past. I'm here to work for the future."

She sat down leaving him stunned. She buried her head down as she unpacked her bag and prepared her things.

Not knowing what to do, he returned to the head of the table. The nations before him were still silently confused about her. But, all were too pensive to question her.

"Well, the United States of America is here," he announced.

And that's how the meeting went to hell (faster than normal).

XXXoooXXX

 **AN: This was inspired by Star Trek story I read and I wanted give this idea a try. I'm still working on all my other stories (Innocent Until Proven Guilty, Can't Smile Without You, Falling Slowly, and Mitä Olisi Voinut Olla.**

 **I hoped you enjoyed. If you have any questions, concern, and comments leave them in the box below. (And by the way, I decided to call Fem!America Alaina because I wanted to be different and I like the name.)**

 **Thanks and R &R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Hetalia. I'm working on it though…**

It's a Woman's World

Alania's eyes widen as a flurry of voice assaulted her with a series of questions and demands. They all acted as if they had never met her before.

"America-san?"

"What the hell?"

"We can't just leave here like that!"

"I liked America better as a boy…Ve-"

"No matter what gender you are, you still owe me money, aru."

She took a sharp breath and resisted the urge to scream because of the chaos surrounding her. It was just too much. England screaming at France as the Frenchman made some provocative comment. Italy was having a mini-meltdown over the dilemma. Prussia and Denmark were roaring with laughter until the Prussian was smacked on the head with a frying pan. Other nations were speaking in varying tones and volumes to each other. Germany, however, seemed like was going to have none of it.

"That is enough!" he shouted above the noise. No one seemed to hear him. And if they did, they didn't care.

Alania closed her eyes and took a breath.

 _'I am the United States of America. I need the nations as much as they need me. But, no one is as powerful as me," she reminded herself. "Assert you're authority. Take control.'_

"Hey!" she shouted and several heads turned to face her. "All of you sit down and get a hold of yourselves!"

By this time everyone had heard her and were either obeying reluctantly or obeying sheepishly and willingly. Even Germany, the usual macho director of the meeting obeyed the fiery blonde.

"I don't know what all of you are thinking. But, this is inexcusable! We are here to achieve something. And all of you are acting like children!"

She stared all of them in the eyes, hoping they didn't see the unease in her gaze. Something had been off ever since she stepped in the room. There had been something foreign in England's stare. And Mattie had been a bit more than surprised and shaken to see her.

She decided to ignore the odd feelings and instead turn her focus to the meeting.

She turned to Germany. "I believe that I had a presentation that I was late to deliver."

Germany replied seeming rather flustered and surprised, "Ja, ja. Um… go ahead America."

"Thank you, Germany," she said trying not to let a smug tone in her voice after seeing the German so surprised. She made her way to the head of the table and prepared herself to give her presentation.

 _'No one is as powerful as you.'_

XXXoooXXX

Canada was freaking out. No, correction, he was beyond freaking out, if there was a point beyond that. America was a girl and was now magically professional and ready to get down to work.

He tried to pay attention to her as she gave her presentation. And she was delivering it flawlessly, talking about legitimate solutions and not fictional heroes. But, it was so hard to focus.

England kept exchanging concerned glance with France. The Frenchmen returned the sentiment and was texting to his circle of friends. Italy was still in confused state, looking like he was going to cry. Hungary, Belgium, and several other female nations were looking overly eager expressions to the "new" America.

Canada looked down at his paper and began to tap his pen against his paper. It left an assortment of sporadic dots on his paper. He was tired, bored, and on top of everything America was now a girl. It was just the cherry of his entire problem.

"And that concludes my presentation," Alf-Alania said. "Now, who's next?" She smiled brightly and her blue eyes twinkled. She was beautiful…and something to be protected.

He swore to himself that if anyone tried to take advantage of her, he would kill that person. He cared to deeply for America to let someone take advantage of her.

"We will break for lunch," Germany announced. "We will return in an hour to finish today's agenda."

And in that magical moment, nations automatically got up and left the room in varying stream, in their groups of course. Canada would usually go with America. But, the American was surrounded by a concerned France and England.

"Yo, Mattie," Alania called to him. "Get over here." She laughed and gave wide smile.

He made her way to America, England, and France. The latter two of the trio were looking at the girl with concern and borderline anxiety. Lingering not too far from them were Italy, Germany, and Japan all three seeming equally concerned.

"What's up with you?" she asked punching him lightly on the shoulder. "You look like you're going to pee your pants." She laughed uneasily her eyes diverting away from him. "But seriously, Mattie, what's up?"

"Nothing," he rushed his words. "Nothing just tired."

She gave a tight smile. "You're an awful liar. Iggy, France, you know what's up with Mattie?"

" _Je ne sais pas,"_ France said crossing his arms, his eyes looking down at the ground. "Poor Matthew seems so distressed."

"Alania, why don't we get some lunch?" England said trying to guide her out of the meeting.

 _'He's trying to distract her. He's wants to get more information,' Canada thought to himself. 'He can fix her with his magic stuff. If anyone can, he can.'_

"Umm… okay Iggy," she smiled uneasily. "I'll see you later, 'kay?"

Canada gave a small smile and nodded. As odd as it was to see America as a girl, he had to admit it was kind of nice to have a sister. He had always wanted to know what it was like to have a sister.

He heard it was nice.

He turned to France and gave him a blank look. He only got a blank look in return which surprised him. It was odd. France always knew what to do with love, anger, and family. If France didn't know what to do, they were screwed.

"I don't know what to do," Canada whispered to France. "I really don't know. What if she can't go back to normal? I don't have anything against girls. But, I want my brother back!"

He bit his lip and looked France in the eye. He knew that Germany, Italy, and Japan were still in the room. Italy, however, was dragging Germany outside the door. Japan was walking at a slower pace as if trying to hear his conversation.

 _"Je ne sais pas non plus."_

XXXoooXXX

Japan was utterly fascinated with America. She was still strong and independent just like in her male form. Yet, she was so different. She was professional, willing to take control, and vulnerable.

He had noticed that America-san was more vulnerable as a woman. When she was speaking he could see the unease, anxiety, and fear. And he could completely understand. In a world dominated by men, a woman trying to take control in a professional setting was face with a daunting task.

But, America-san was very pretty…

 _'No, America-san is a friend,' he reminded himself. 'And America-san is a he.'_

In the whole debacle, he had nearly forgotten that America-san was a male. She commanded a room so well. A smile from her could have charmed the world. And one word from her could send the world into to chaos.

"Ve- Japan, are you coming?" Italy asked with a lighthearted tone. He was still clinging to Germany tightly. The German gave him a tight smile and gazed back at the Italian.

He nodded and moved closer to the odd pair. They had been together for so long and would always be friends…no matter how strange they could all be.

As they made their way to the lunch room, he was welcomed by the soft noise of conversation and the smells of food from all over the world.

He grabbed an empty table with Germany and Italy, which wasn't a hard. Most nations stayed within their groups and didn't jump from group to group…very often. There was the one time that Hungary had gotten everyone to change tables and groups for a day. It had ended in chaos and destruction.

"What would like to eat, Italy?" Germany asked the little Italian.

"Ve- Germany, can we have pasta?" the Italian asked an airy smile on his face.

Japan knew what was coming up next. Germany was going to go on a rant about having pasta having every day. And Italy would defend his love of pasta and convince Germany to have pasta with him. And Japan would nod and say that he agreed with Italy.

It was how mealtime always ended up being.

Japan tried to focus on his own food pushing a piece of tuna around with his chopsticks.

A voice another table called out to him, "Yo, Japan!"

He froze, like a deer caught by headlights. He hadn't wanted to speak to America-san. He wasn't prepared to social interaction. He was made for sensing the mood!

But the girl had made her way to their table and put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

 _'He's not invading my personal space,' he thought to himself in wonder._

"What's up?" she asked in a polite and subdued way.

Ā, kuso.

XXXooXXX

 **AN: Hello, people of the interweb! The next chapter is up!**

 **So here are some fun facts about America: I've decided to model her after Eadlyn Schreave from The Heir by Kiera Cass. Both girls seem to have that I can do it, I can make it in a position normally dominate by men. For Eadlyn, it was ruling a country. For America, it was being the world superpower. Hence the whole, "No one is as powerful as me," mantra.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Thanks and R &R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

Chapter 3

Alania gave an easy smile and took the empty seat next to Japan. She was careful not to get too close to the Japanese man, knowing how he valued his personal space.

"America-san, I'm having lunch with Germany-san and Italy-kun," he replied politely. He shifted slightly and glanced over to Germany. "Would you like to join us?"

She nodded. "Of course. Let me just grab my lunch from the fridge."

She got up from her seat and made her way to a small room next door. It acted as the "kitchen", equipped with a sink, refrigerator, and microwave.

She wrinkled her nose as she entered the room. Obviously, someone had put fish in the microwave. It hung in the air and seemed to be in all corners of the room. And it was only when she opened the fridge, when she received a reprieve from the stench.

She scanned the refrigerator for her food. One time she had forgotten her lunch in a rush to be on time for a meeting in Copenhagen. So, she had tried to steal Denmark's food. It ended in a rather pissed off Danish man chasing a young girl down the street of downtown Copenhagen.

But, that had been a long time ago. It had been a simpler time when she could still mess around. When the British Empire had been a superpower, she barely spoke to Iggy. She could barely acknowledge him in formal settings…and it killed her.

Thankfully, that time had passed. But now, she had to take responsibility no time for games or Danes chasing her in the middle of a major city.

She grabbed her lunch and jogged, as best she could, back to the table where Japan and the others were seated. Her eyes met with Mattie, who was seated at another table between England and France. The two said nations were in deep conversation, almost ignoring Mattie completely.

His eyes seemed to caution her and remind her to be careful.

She shot him a look and pretended not to care. But, that cautionary glance made her wonder why he was so worried. She was going to sit with Japan, Germany, and Italy. Granted they were all former Axis Powers, but they were close allies now with her. And, on a personally level she considered herself friends with each of them.

"Hi guys," she said as took her seat, setting down her lunch in front of her. She looked over at their meals. "That looks good guys."

The trio seemed to peer over at her food.

"What?" she asked as she took a fork and stabbed her meal.

"Ve- don't you usually have a burger for lunch, America?" Italy asked a dopey smile on his face. "Are you sick? Is that why you're a girl and eating a salad?"

She gave an awkward smile and set down her fork. Sure she did liked burger but she didn't eat them all the time. She actually preferred a salad and a bottle of water. The grease from burgers made her skin crawl. And eating a burger made her feel fat.

Germany whacked Italy lightly upside his head.

"I'm sorry about him," the German said to her apologetically. "He wasn't thinking, as usual."

She faked a smile. "It's okay. And to answer Italy's question, I'm not sick. And, I happen to like salads." She gave the Italian a pointed look. "But, if I can ask. Why are all of you, not just you three, everyone looking at me like I have three heads?"

 _'Was it something I did? Was it something I said?" she wondered to herself, the frantic thoughts circling in her mind. "Did my boss do something and they're taking it out on me?"_

By now several conversations had stopped and nations were staring. The Nordic table was eavesdropping not very well. The Asian table consisting of China, South Korea, Taiwan, Vietnam, and Thailand were falling noticeably quite. And she was sure she could feel Russia' morbidly concerned gaze and her family's stares.

Her widened and she could feel her breath hitch.

 _No one is as powerful as you. No one is as powerful as you. No one is as powerful as you. No one is-_

"I don't feel well," she mumbled as she got out of her chair. "Pardon me for leaving."

She stormed out of the room. Her eyes stayed on the door, ignoring all the odd stare and whispers. She forced the door open and broke out into a run, taking off her shoes, her feet hitting the wooden hall floors soundlessly.

XXXoooXXX

As soon as America fled the room, Canada got out of his chair and tried to follow. If Alania was anything like Alfred, she would want to be alone right. It was always America's default setting to isolate his/herself when pressured.

"Canada?" England.

"Mathieu?" France.

Those two thought they knew America. But, they didn't. As children they had each other. It was the only thing they always had before England, before France, before Europe. It was Alfred and Matthew. Matthew and Alfred, them against the world.

He dashed out of the room and traveled down the hallway. He was familiar with the UN building, since they were all modeled pretty much the same way. He had grown even more familiar with the UN setup after Prussia had convinced everyone to have an impromptu game of hide and go seed throughout the building. And everyone had nominated Germany as the seeker. The poor German, who hadn't even known that the game was going on, spent the rest of the day searching for everyone.

He scanned the number of doors searching for the girls' bathroom. If it was something he learned from pop culture, when girls needed to burn off steam or just cry, the go to place is the bathroom.

He peeked cautiously into the restroom.

"Hello?" he whispered.

He moved his head in further, after seeing a blonde headed girl sitting on the floor. Her head was in her hands and had her back against the wall.

He opened the door more and awkwardly entered the bathroom. He had never been into the girls' restroom before and it smelled nicer than he had expected it to be.

"Alania, are you alright?" he asked the petite blonde. The said blonde wasn't crying but looked like she was tired. She had bags under her eyes and her gaze was fatigued, lacking its usual spunk.

One thing he loved about America was that in either gender, he/she was rarely weepy. It was something he loved about America. He/she handled his/her feelings well. And it spared Canada the experience of dealing with a weepy super power.

But, the habit had proved self-destructive. He had once found America alone in his bathroom, crying on the tile floor. In a nearby room, he discovered his brother's laptop still running on his bed. He had been looking through anti-American blogs. Mattie guessed with that, plus the usual insults America received during world meetings, had proved to be too much.

"I'm okay, Mattie. Promise," she mumbled, rubbing at her eyes. "I just needed to get out of there. I don't know what came over me. It was stupid."

"Hey," he said taking her hand and staring her straight in the eyes. "It's not stupid. It was a gut feeling. And you always say-"

"Trust your gut," she finished a small smile on her face. "Thanks Matt. You always know what I need." She stood up and brushed herself off. "Now, c'mon Mattie. We need to get you out of the girls' restroom."

She flashed a true and wider smile to him.

"It smells nice in here," he deadpanned causing her to laugh.

"I bet it does, Matt. I bet it does."

XXXoooXXX

England was so thoroughly confused by the whole situation. America was now a girl. Japan was flushing a bright shade of pink. France was whispering something horrid, and by Canada's numerous expressions, suggestive.

"Bloody hell," he murmured as Canada sprinted out of the room to chase down America.

America was somehow both easier and harder to handle as a girl. The American was more professional, driven on a getting work done, and healthier. But in spite of all of the new traits, England had lost the ability to read the American with ease. It was like he/she was closed off.

But, he had to admit. Alania was very pretty. Her short blonde hair seemed to frame her face perfectly. He azure eyes were determined and had a newfound spark of life. And her pink lips looked so soft and…

 _'Why the hell am I thinking that!' he mentally screamed at himself. 'This is America for heaven's sake.'_

"Ah, Angleterre," France smirked. "Someone's having a dirty mind, non?"

He spluttered for a moment. How dare that fucking, French frog think him so low that he would think…that.

"No way, in hell," he replied shortly. "I'm just concerned for America. That's all."

France laughed his odd, annoying laugh and sauntered away to visit Prussia and Spain.

America was many things to him but, lover was not one of them. He had to fix America, for everyone's sake. Because if he didn't get America fixed some serious shit was going to go down.

XXXoooXXX

 **AN: Hi guys! I'm sorry if the chapter's kind of crappy. And I'm sorry about any grammatical errors here. This was unbetaed. But, I wanted to post this before I left to New York City for a trip. I leave in two days and I still have to pack. So, I have no time for fanfiction But, here I am…. ^.^**

 **If anyone wants to be a beta for this story, please PM me.**

 **Anyways, thank you for reading and feel free to drop a review in the box below.**


End file.
